In Sickness and Health
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Slightly AU Non Cesty Paire Claire must watch her husband die because of the virus


Title: In Sickness and Health

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter

Warnings: Slightly AU, Character death, Non Cesty

Author Notes: Takes place in the virus world and why I think Peter died in the world and Claire is 18 when the virus was released so she would be 23 in the fic

Thanks Ellie for Betaing

Author Notes: I don't own Heroes

The virus was released in early March, five years ago.

It had started to affect the people nearby in a matter of hours, before starting to infect the rest of the country, in a matter of months it infected more than half of the country.

Nathan and Matt had been the first to go because of the virus, and she supposed it had more to do with the fact that they had been on the site where the virus was kept.

They had died a week after the virus was released in Odessa Hospital, despite the fact that most people died in a couple of months to a year once they were infected with the virus.

Mohinder believed it was because they were there when the virus was released, so they had received the infection immediately, perhaps worse than the other victims.

The virus infected her husband three months ago, despite the fact that he had power, but Mohinder believed that he had always been infected with it, considering he was one of the few people who was there when it was released. But the fact that he had her powers made the virus infecting his body work at an extremely slower rate than the rest.

Mohinder had given him a month to live at the most. Peter had laughed dryly at the news that was slightly mixed with coughing, calling it penance for helping Adam, her biological father; release the virus all those years ago in Texas.

Even though she tried countless times to assure him that it wasn't his fault in any sort of way, most of the time those assurances seemed to fall upon deaf ears.

Not like it really surprised her very much, considering her husband had bit of a hero's complex, and if he were to explode that night in New York all those years ago he would probably act the same way that he was now.

And while Mohinder had been able to find a cure for the virus, they could only treat minor cases, where it had just begun to spread, not in extreme cases like with her husband.

She sat down next to her husband's bedside, running her fingers through his damp locks, causing him to stir softly.

He smiled a bit weakly as he raised a hand to softly cup his wife's cheek; she smiled a bit sadly at him, resting a hand on his.

"Hey," He uttered a bit weakly, smiling at her. She silently knew it was mostly for her benefit than anything else.

"Hey," She echoed softly, pressing a kiss against the palm of his hand, "I visited Mohinder today."

He nodded. He had known beforehand that she was going to visit Mohinder and his wife/assistant Maya today, mostly because after the revelation that she was pregnant Peter feared that the virus would infect their unborn child.

He had insisted so vigorously of having Mohinder check her, and to see if the child was alright, that she could hardly say no to him, even though she was almost positive that their child was alright, not to mention nearly every newborn baby was injected with the cure.

Once you're injected with the cure, especially when there was little to no signs of the virus, you're immune to the virus for life.

Mohinder believed that in a couple of decades no one would show signs of the virus, and it would simply became a bad memory,

"Our daughter shows no signs of the virus and never will," Claire uttered with a soft, sad smile.

Lately, those were the only smiles she gave, and the last time she really smiled so brightly was probably a couple of months ago, before they found out that Peter was infected.

"I'm glad," Peter uttered weakly in between coughs, and she handed him a glass of water as soon as his coughs stopped.

She nodded slightly before her rose lips curled into a slight pout, "But you won't get to see her or hold her."

"I'm sure she will be beautiful, Claire," He answered, running his fingers across her cheek softly, "She will probably look just like you."

She smiled sadly, "But she'll have your dark locks,"

Peter nodded softly with a slight smile, "I will always love you, Claire. You and our daughter are my miracles in this world."

"I will always love you too," She uttered softly, leaning in to kiss him tenderly on the lips, mostly a soft and innocent kiss.

A couple of weeks later Peter Petrelli died in his sleep. His funeral was small and only a couple of their friends and family who were still alive attended

A couple of months later Claire Bennet Petrelli gave birth to a baby girl which she named Elizabeth Miracle Petrelli, a name that she and Peter settled on shortly before he died.

She would always love her husband and her child, because while she and Elizabeth might have been Peter's miracles, they were hers.

**The End**


End file.
